Silver Ember
by Cloudia Strife
Summary: A short fanfic about Tai, Sora and Matt's Love Triangle. Characters are Sora, Taichi, Yamato and Kari. Rated PG for small swearing and violence.
1. Sora Can't Explain

Chp 1  
  
Sora Can't Explain  
  
Tai sat on a log by the lake and looked at Sora at the other end of the log. She stared down at her feet and murmured something to him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right.... that...."  
  
"Uh huh...."  
  
"So.... um.... are you going to....?"  
  
"Not yet.... Tai, there's something I need to talk to you about...."  
  
"What?" said Tai, becoming mildly interested. Sora looked up and frowned sadly. Her eyes were blood strained and she was tired from crying in the real world.  
  
"I can't decide whether to.... to.... ah! I can't tell you! I just can't!" and she burst out crying again. Tai shifted along the log and patted her on the back. She stopped crying and stared at him with big, sad, brown eyes.  
  
"You.... you understand if I have to leave.... don't you....?"  
  
"Of course I do, Sora. Next to Mom and Kari, you're probably the most meaningful person in my life..." This was too much for Sora. She started wailing again.  
  
"Please don't cry. It makes me sad." She looked up at him again and her eyes watered. Suddenly, without warning, she flung herself into his arms and began to sob. Tai gave her a surprised look, and then smiled at her.  
  
"You want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
They started out along the lakeside, Sora's right arm around Tai's waist, talking quietly.  
  
"I have a funny feeling someone is watching us..."  
  
"What do you mean Tai?"  
  
"I mean interrupting our private time..."  
  
Inside a bush, Matt shivered badly. Tai was on his trail, and if he were caught, he would have to face the consequences....  
  
  
  
1 END OF CHP 1  
  
Chp 2 of Silver Ember coming soon 


	2. Yamato's Downfall

Chp 2  
  
Yamato's Downfall  
  
Kari wrote for a second, sucked her pencil, and then wrote some more. Her mother looked on proudly as she wrote her SA on Subways and Trains.  
  
"Wries,"  
  
"Wires, love,"  
  
"Wires make the trains work, right mom?"  
  
"Yes, love,"  
  
She began to write again, while Gatomon prowled the streets.  
  
"Meow, not much going on today. Oh, hi Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon. What's up?" she said.  
  
"Nothing much," Agumon half-squeaked, "Tai left us in real world today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We don't really know..."  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Matt shivered, as it was cold and he was a bit scared. Tai eyed the bush Matt was in, and then walked slowly toward it. Matt nearly died as Tai pulled back the bush to reveal himself. Meanwhile, he wished he were dead, because when it happened, Tai gaped at him open-mouth like and began to try to kill him.  
  
"You bastard! You sly fox! How dare you!" Tai yelled, and began to choke him.  
  
"Tai! That's quite enough!" screamed Sora. Tai let go and Sora rushed over to Matt, who was rubbing his throat.  
  
"Matt..." she half-whispered, "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah," he croaked, "I'm OK..."  
  
"Sora, I...I...I'm sorry.... I couldn't control myself..." said Tai, sorry- like, and glared angrily at the hands which had tried to kill Matt.  
  
"Tai.... it's alright, just let him go. How much did you hear, matt?"  
  
"Nothing. Not a thing."  
  
"There. Let's all be friends now please?" asked Sora quietly, and looked upward, "I think we should try to be friends..."  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
A/D: How do you like it so far? It's a bit confusing. Please rate it. 


	3. Kari Finds Out

CHP 3  
  
Kari Finds Out  
  
Kari sat at her desk, murmuring and trying to finish her report. She flung open one of Tai's train books and read the message inside that made mischievous little Kari think. She mocked the writing in a singsong voice.  
  
"'Dear Tai, this is a sorry present and also to ask you do you still like me? Thanks. Sora.' That is sick!" she laughed, and shut the book, forgetting about her SA and trooping downstairs to get a sardine for Gatomon.  
  
At the bottom her mother called to her, "Finished?"  
  
"Yes," she lied quickly, and continued toward the fridge, were she picked up and tin of cat food and dumped it in a bowl, then mashed a sardine in with it.  
  
"I'm going out!" she called to her mother, "Just down outside to play with Sally,"  
  
"Okay!" her mother called back, and she started out down the long troop of stairs to the ground floor.  
  
She got to the bottom, opened the big steel door and went outside.  
  
"Gatomon! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," she called, and Gatomon walked up with Agumon, Biyomon and Gabumon.  
  
"Yummy!" said Gatomon, and began to eat the food daintily. Kari looked questioningly at the other Digimon.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Our digidestined left us here today. We don't know why, though," Biyomon said.  
  
"May this have anything to do with it?" said kari, sourly, showing them the message in the book. Gabumon nodded.  
  
"I think a little love triangle is unfolding here..." he said, and began to whisper to Kari, Agumon and Biyomon. Biyomon nodded.  
  
"Sora has been writing lots of letters." she said.  
  
"And Tai is constantly practising growing stuff." Agumon said.  
  
"This is definetly a love plot unfolding," she giggled, "so let's track down the answer!"  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
A/D: See a plot yet? More soon. Also, I wish to remind you that if I owned digimon, I would not have written his fanfic. 


	4. The Plot Hits Kari (Literally)

CHP 4  
  
The Plot Hits Kari (Literally)  
  
Matt, Sora and Tai walked along the riverside, chatting to each other.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt. I was a jerk,"  
  
"S'ok Tai, no hard feelings,"  
  
"That's better. Now, let's talk about something else,"  
  
"Ok, Sora. You bring up a subject," It went on and on like that, chatting about football, video games, trading cards, until...  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Gatomon washed her whiskers and meowed.  
  
"That was good, got anymore?"  
  
"Sorry, no. Listen up, I have a plan..."  
  
Kari began to whisper madly to them all, explaining the big Love Triangle, and what they were going to do about it.  
  
"Gee, Kari, that could be kind of dangerous. Tai might get mad!" Agumon said. Kari nodded.  
  
"But if we're going to be pranksters we'll have to risk it!" she said loudly.  
  
"Ok, this is going to be dangerous, but who cares? At least we get to prank them!" Biyomon said. Suddenly, something hit Kari in the face.  
  
"OUCH!" she yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Gabumon said, and picked it up. it turned out to be a piece of paper Tai had put in the bin. Kari took it and began to read to her fellows...  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Tai and matt were deeply immersed in conversation while sora walked ahead. Tai and matt stiopped for a second to bicker, meanwhile Sora screamed. They both ran up to her, and it turned out that she had been screaming at the lake.  
  
"Big monster...lake! coming to get us!"  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
A/GD: I'm leaving this at a cliffhanger, felt you might like it if I did that. 


	5. DigiDisaster!

CHP 5  
  
DigiDisaster!  
  
She read it slowly to her Digi-Friends in a quiet voice.  
  
"Dear Sora,  
  
I love you, you know it, but Yamato is showing force. He wants you. Please don't listen to him. I love you more than life itself, and would do anything for you.  
  
Love, Taichi"  
  
She looked up. Biyomon was giggling uncontrollably, Agumon was beating his fists on the ground, Gatomon was giving them a puzzled look and Gabumon finally understood what was going on.  
  
"I gotta see this, and prank Tai as well! C'mon!" said Kari loudly, and rushed off to the school computer room  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Matt and Tai looked out at the lake. It bubbled madly and huge waves were rushing about. Suddenly, and giant sea serpent Digimon burst from the water and roared. A huge tidal wave hurtled itself toward the group and they all screamed and wished silently that their Digimon were there to protect them.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Kari pulled out her Digivice and walked over to the Digiportal. This was simple. It wouldn't hurt.  
  
"You guys better hold on," she said quietly to her adversaries. Secretly, she was beginning to feel scared herself. She slid her free hand into her pocket and closed her eyes for a moment, then brought it out, pressed some keys, held her Digivice up and muttered, "Digiportal, open!"  
  
It was like a whirlpool to poor Kari, somehow different going to Digiworld on your own. A blur of colours and then..."OUCH!" came the stifled cry from Agumon, at the bottom of the heap. Kari slid off, allowing the others to get up, and started to look around.  
  
Then she saw it.  
  
The giant MetalSeadramon.  
  
The other Digimon saw it too, and they began to run furiously, all five of them, feet pounding on the ground, panting madly but not daring to stop, in case...in case...  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
A/D: Heh heh. Like it? I'm a fan of cliffhangers. 


	6. Digis to the Rescue!

CHP 6  
  
Digis To The Rescue!  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari yelled, and held up her Digivice.  
  
"Right!" Gatomon replied, and the two stood still, then Kari shouted, "Digivolve, Gatomon!"  
  
"Gatomon Armour Digivolve to Nefertitimon!"  
  
Tai watched and turned to Matt and Sora.  
  
"Yamato, Sora, it's our only hope! Let's do it!" he said. They nodded at Tai.  
  
"Tai, Matt, in case this doesn't work out, I want you both to know I...I..." Sora whispered. She buried her face in her hands, then brought it out and cried, "I love you both!" Tai looked at Matt. They shook hands and yelled in chorus, "Digivolve!"  
  
"Agumon Digivolve to Graymon!"  
  
"Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon!"  
  
Sora looked up and spoke quietly to Biyomon.  
  
"Biyomon, do it. I want you to Digivolve!" she ordered.  
  
"Ok Sora, Biyomon Digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Take 'im down, guys!" Tai yelled, and they launched full force attacks at MetalSeadramon.  
  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!" they shouted, one after the other. The attacks were shook off, but not after doing a tiny bit of damage. Matt frowned.  
  
"Tai, this isn't working. He's shaking it off. You think...?"  
  
"Alright. Graymon, Digivolve!" Tai said  
  
"Garurumon, Digivolve!" Matt joined in. The Digimon nodded at each other and drew in their breath.  
  
"Graymon Digivolve to MetalGraymon!"  
  
"Garurumon Digivolve to WereGarurumon!"  
  
Two powerful, newly formed Digimon appeared and MetalGraymon roared a greeting to MetalSeadramon.  
  
"Hit 'im head on MetalGraymon!" Tai yelled, and MetalGraymon flew straight into Metalseadramon, resulting in massive damage to both the Digimon.  
  
"My turn!" said WereGarurumon, and jumped head on into MetalSeadramon. The Digimon had had enough. It didn't want to be turned to data, so sunk into the water in retreat. Kari and Sora high five'd each other, and Tai and matt shook hands.  
  
"Sorry I tried to kill you mate. Forgive me?"  
  
"Sure!" said matt cheerily, "who couldn't forgive an old friend?"  
  
Sora and Kari looked on with admiration at the two boys, then, remembering where she was, Sora ran into them and knocked them over, then began to laugh. Matt and Tai joined in, then she hugged each of them in turn, making them blush.  
  
"You guys are the best!" she cried happily, and the Digimon and Kari joined in laughing. It's so good to be carefree again, without a worry on my mind, Sora thought, cause I can worry about who I love later, now isn't the time. Now is the time for laughter and fun, so who cares about the future?  
  
She stood up and tagged Tai, pulled Matt up and began to run away. Matt followed and Kari and the Digimon joined in after a while. Tai ran after all of them and eventually caught Gabumon, who fell forward and made Agumon do the same, which triggered a whole line of people and Digimon falling over and laughing. 


	7. Epilouge - Anything For You

Epilouge  
  
Anything for You  
  
Back by the lake in the park, in real world, Tai stared Matt hard in the eye.  
  
"Yamato." Tai said quietly.  
  
"Taichi." Matt replied.  
  
"Friends?" Tai muttered.  
  
"Friends." was Matt's almost silent response. Tai nodded.  
  
"Time to put our plan into action. Let's go," he said, and they walked up to Sora, Kari giggling madly behind them.  
  
"Sora," said Tai, "have you been kissed by anyone before?"  
  
"Not counting my mom, no." Sora replied questioningly, "Why?"  
  
Tai placed a small kiss on her left cheek, and Matt did the same on her right. They stood back and Sora blushed wildly.  
  
"Thank you," she said in a small voice.  
  
"Anything for you." Tai and Matt replied in chorus, and bowed low to her, then they turned around and grinned madly at each other, walking off into the park and leaving Kari to giggle at a blushing Sora... 


End file.
